Episode 1471 (17th July 1990)
Plot It is Annie's 70th birthday and she receives presents from all the family - chocolates from Rachel and Mark, framed family photograph from Joe and Kate, a jumper from Jack and Sarah and a book from Amos. Joe and Kate are busy planning the surprise party for Annie. Seth complains to Alan that he needs a proper assistant. He asks him to get rid of Jock and Alan promises to speak to Frank. Kathy speaks to Elizabeth about Nick and Elsa, but Elizabeth says that Elsa is having no more to do with Nick. Kathy tries to reason with her, but she won't listen. Elsa and Rachel are talking when Annie walks in and asks what is wrong. Elsa tells her that she is pregnant and Annie is sympathetic, but advises that she talk to the father. She goes to see Nick, but Frank sends her away. Sarah pretends to throw a pint of beer over Seth in The Woolpack. Amos reprimands her, but then laughs. Elsa and Nick finally talk. She tells Nick that she has decided to have an abortion. Henry brings Annie into the backroom of The Woolpack. Amos cannot bear to part with the gift he has bought her - a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. He has decided instead to either give her a pot head or an elephant's foot umbrella stand. Henry persuades him to give Annie the book. Joe, Kate and the children sort things out for the party. Annie is surprised to see Dolly in The Woolpack, but she makes up a good excuse. Alan complains to Frank about Jock. Frank suggests he takes on Archie, but Alan is not keen. Annie arrives back at the farmhouse and is delighted with the party. Chris and Kathy buy Annie a set of two way radios for use on the farm. Amos reads Annie a sonnet. Annie announces that she is giving her car to Mark and Rachel on the condition she takes her to the shops when she wants to go. Henry asks Amos if he will go in the parlour to test out the two way radio. While Amos is in the parlour he collapses and Henry finds him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Archie - Tony Pitts *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, cottage and farmhouse parlour *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and private hallway *Fish & Game Farm *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Home Farm - Grounds *Unknown field *3 Demdyke Row - Front room Notes *Jack Sugden reveals to Kathy Merrick in this episode that his birthday is 2nd November. This date is inconsistent with future references which note Jack's birthday as 28th November. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD